


Lipstick

by lazaefair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal daily writing challenge. Lydia Martin character drabble. Inspired by pretty much any photo of Holland Roden in red lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

When people are watching your mouth, imagining the things your mouth could do to them or where your mouth has been, they’re not watching your eyes. Or your hands. They’re not listening to the words coming out of your mouth.

The red lipstick is one of the pieces of her armor. It’s distracting to the people who swing her way, and infuriating to the people who don’t.

Red for sex. Red for power.

Red for sacrifice. Red for death.

Don’t get her wrong. Sometimes she forgoes the red lipstick and walks out in a glossy pink, or even nude. Let no one think she is predictable.

But in the night, in her dreams, she always returns to red. When she stands in the shadows over another dead body, all that’s visible is the gleam of her eye and the red of her mouth. She listens. And she screams.


End file.
